


Your Former A-hole Friend

by spacedust719



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: Your new neighbor, Joe Mazzello, makes a terrible first, second, and third impression





	Your Former A-hole Friend

You are sitting in your new living room. It was a gorgeous apartment that you were thankful to have. You wished it hadn’t been because of the death of your beloved grandparents. They knew you loved the building, location, and apartment. You were the youngest of all the grandkids and the only one still renting. They left it to you. You were hanging up the last picture in your gallery wall, a picture of said grandparents, when someone started pounding on the door. The sudden noise caused you to drop the picture sending glass everywhere. You carefully stepped around the glass because you were barefoot.

    You opened the door to an angry looking redhead. He almost hit you in the face because he was about to knock again.

    He looked you up and down with a tight expression in his face, “Are you house sitting for Vernon and Margaret?”

    You sniffed, “No. I live here now.”

    The man mumbled what the fuck to himself. He huffed and asked, “Did they say anything about taking care of the neighbor’s plants? Cause now all my plants are dead.”

    You had a very low tolerance for rudeness under most circumstances. Your state of mourning had erased it entirely. “No, they failed to mention that. Kindly fuck off now.” You shut the door in his face. Was he planning on using that angry tone with your grandparents? You decided you did not like the neighbor.

 

============

 

    About a week later, you are running late to work. You spilled coffee on yourself right as you were originally about to leave. You had to iron a new shirt so you were currently praying to any higher power you could think of that the subway would be on time for once. As you exited your door, you noticed the elevator was open with the downward arrow lit up. You jogged to catch it. You waved your hand between the shutting doors to stop the motion. You heard a sigh from within. It was your rude neighbor again. He gave you some epic side eye and started furiously texting on his phone. You look at him wondering if the pissed off look is permanently burned onto his face. Maybe that thing parents tell their kids about making faces at people and their face freezing that way is true. The elevator reaches the ground floor. Despite you being closer to the door, he almost runs you over trying to exit the elevator. Apparently constant rudeness matches the permanent scowl.

 

============

 

    The third time you see your neighbor doesn’t go any better. It’s almost midnight and you are just returning from work checking your mail before you go upstairs to crawl into bed. Possibly pausing to remove your shoes first. The first piece of mail you pull out isn’t yours. It belongs to the angry neighbor who seems to be named Joseph Mazzello. You are standing there staring at it trying to figure out what to do with it. It probably won’t slide under the apartment door. You turn and Joseph just happens to be there.

    “Oh hey, this is yours.” You hold out the envelope as he shoves his key into his box. This time he looks tired and angry.

    He looks at the letter and takes it from you, “You know that’s a federal offence.”

    You are about to smile thinking he’s joking but there is no humor in his face. Just as you open your mouth to tell him it was just in your mailbox, he’s gone. _I’m going to take my shoes off to throw at him_.

 

============

 

    It’s finally Friday. You are walking home from work thankful you were able to leave at a normal time for once. Rounding the corner before your building, you have to jump out of the way of some fancily dressed man barreling down the street oblivious to anyone that might be in his way. When you quickly get out of the way, you step onto black ice and your ankle twists. Next thing you know, you’re on the ground. A glove hand reaches out to you.

    “Let me help you up. I don’t think that guy even noticed you fell.”

    You look up. It’s angry Joe. “No thanks. I can do it myself.” Your attempt to get up goes very poorly and you’re back on the ground.

    Joe looks patient for once. His hand is still extended. You take it this time. As soon as you put weight on your foot, you gasp in pain.

    Joe goes to put his arm around you but stops, “Is it okay if I put my arm around you to help you balance?”

    You grimace from the pain and nod.

    “Are you sure?”

    You nod again, “yeah. That look was about the ankle. Not you.”

    Joe puts his arm around your waist. You put your arm around his shoulders to steady yourself. You try walking again with Joe’s assistance. It doesn’t work either. Just straightening your leg to try walking brings tears to your eyes.

    Joe hums, “I’m going to carry you.” You really want to protest but don’t really see another way. A surprised noise leaves you when he quickly scoops you up in his arms bridal style.

    Joe greets your building’s doorman, “Charles. Having a good day?”

    Charles chuckles and holds opened the door. “Not as eventful as yours, Mr. Mazzello. Ms. Y/L/N.” You give a small wave behind Joe’s back as you’re carried into the building. Charles is still laughing as the elevator doors shut behind Joe. Joe sets you down as you ascend. He keeps his arm wrapped around your waist, so you keep your arm around him as well. Awkwardness is evident on both your faces. You make eye contact with Joe in the reflective surface of the doors. You both laugh. The doors open to your floor.

    Joe leans down and picks you up again. He goes towards his apartment. He sets you down to get his keys out and opening the door. He kicks it shut and places you gently on the couch.

    “Can I take your shoe off and look at your ankle?” Joe does this after you nod. He inspects your ankle carefully. “It doesn’t look discolored. Maybe a little swollen. Did you hear it pop?” You shake your head. Joe pulls out his phone and starts typing on it. He reads something on his phone. You start glancing around his apartment. It's really nicely decorated. There is a picture of Joe holding some cute kids on the end table next to the couch. You passively wonder if they are his. Maybe he’s going through a bad divorce and that’s why he’s normally pissed.

    Joe talking disrupts your thoughts, “According to the internet, you need ice, elevation, rest, and compression. Put your foot up here please.” Joe taps the armrest of the couch. “I’ll be back with ice and tylenol. Do you want white wine, red, or scotch?”

    You can’t help laughing, “What?”

    Joe shrugs, “extra pain killer.”

    “Tylenol and alcohol shouldn’t be mixed. They are both metabolized by your liver.”

    Joe looks surprised, “How about ibuprofen then?”

    You give a small smile, “That should go nicely with white wine.”

    Joe comes back out with ice, meds, and two glasses of wine. He sets the wine down on the table. He hands you the bottle of ibuprofen. He pulls a dish towel and a bottle of water from his back pockets. You take the water from him and say thank you.

    Joe shakes the towel, “Can I wrap your ankle?”

    “Yes, please.”

    Joe places the bag of ice against your ankle. You sigh at how good it feels. Joe smiles at you, “How did you know that about the tylenol? Are you a doctor or something?”

    “My mom’s a pharmacist.”

          “Makes sense. What do you do then?”

           “I’m a CPA. You?”

    Joe sits down by your head on the couch. You look up at him. Joe seemed to be deep in thought for a second, “I’m an actor. I’ve actually been looking for a new accountant. I’d ask if you have references but I’m pretty sure you hate me.”

    You snicker briefly, “well, you were a bit rude the first time we met. And the second… and the third.” You try not to smile at him.

    Joe lets his head fall forward, “sorry about that. I was stressed about a movie I’m in the middle of filming the first and second time. It’s delayed because the directed ghosted on us. The third time I had been visiting a sick family member and took my stress out on you. You had become an easy target. I’m sorry. That’s not fair to you.”

    You frown, “I’m sorry about your family member. The director thing sounds like it could be a bit of a problem. I was probably a little sensitive about you asking about Vernon and Margaret.”

    Joe lifts his head, “Do you know them? Do you have a forwarding address? I always liked them and have a Christmas card for them.”

    You take a deep breath, “They are my grandparents. They were in a car accident at the beginning of October. I inherited their apartment.”

    Joe mumbles fuck under his breath. He puts a hand on your shoulder, “I’m so incredibly sorry. I really didn’t know.”

    You fold your lips into your mouth and try not to cry. “I know you didn’t. Your sudden knock made me drop a picture frame of them. It predispositioned me to be upset with you.”

    “ and I was an asshole.”

    You smirk, “There’s also that.”

    Joe lifts himself up and looks at your foot. “Your ice bag looks pathetic. You need more.” Joe gets up and goes into the kitchen. He comes back with another bag of ice and the bottle of wine. He gingerly places the second ice bag on your ankle. He tops off your glass and then his own. “So, what do you say we be friends now?”

    You smile at him while he sits back down. “So I can water your plants?”

    Joe laughs, “No. Well, that would be a nice addition. But no. I liked your grandparents. You’re the only granddaughter, right? They talked about you. I think it would be nice to have a friend in the building.

    You take a sip, “Okay, that would be nice. Let’s be friends.”

    Joe hands you a pillow from the chair. “You need to ice and elevate your foot for a while. You wanna stay and watch a movie?”

    You end up staying at Joe’s until almost midnight. You watched a couple movies and talked. He shared funny and sweet stories with you about his interactions with your grandparents. He ended up carrying you to your apartment even though your ankle felt a little bit better.

He paused before turned to go back to his place, “I know this is kind of a shitty thing to say, but I’m a little glad you got hurt. You’re pretty cool. I’m glad we’re friends now.”

    The next afternoon, you find a note on your door from Joe. It has his phone number and the message, “There is an art store two blocks west. They frame stuff. Take the picture I broke there. They will frame it and bill me. Sorry again. Your former asshole friend - Joe”

============

 

    The Sunday afternoon after you injured your ankle you are leaving to get groceries as Joe is coming home. He waves at you from down the hall. He stops and waits while you walk closer to him.

    “Hey Y/N, how’s it going?”

    “Pretty good, I was actually going to call you today. Thanks for the frame. You really didn’t have to do that. I got a solid gold frame. I hope that’s cool.”

    “Perfect.” Joe laughed.

    “How are you doing?”

    Joe looked less stressed than you’d ever seen him. “I’m doing great. We finally got a new director. I go back to London tomorrow. Where ya headed?”

    “That’s awesome! Can I go in your suitcase? I’m on my way to the grocery store.”

    Joe squinted and looked you up and down. “I’m coming with you. I’ll carry your groceries back. In case the ankle doesn’t make it that far. Anyways, I owe you one more nice thing for being a dick to you three times.”

    “What about that fact that I was rude the first time? Does that negate your rudeness?”

    Joe taps his chin as he starts walking to the elevator with you. “You responded in kind. I also need an excuse to avoid laundry.”

    You shake your head, “So now you’re just using me. I see.”

    Joe scoffs, “Friends waste time with each other all the time, Y/N.”

    You look over at him, “What super heavy stuff should I buy at the store?”

    Joe bumps you with his shoulder.

 

    Inside the grocery store, Joe basically turns into a child. He tries convincing you you need candy and basically every other non-nutritional food. He drops a box of condoms into your cart. He asks you to buy him one of the live lobsters.

    You laugh heartily at him, “I’ll buy you one when you get back from London.”

    Joe smiles, “I’m going to hold you to that. I’m going to name him Richard and keep him in my bathtub.”

    “WHY RICH…. oh shit.” You spotted your ex and hide beside Joe.

    Joe looks at you, face full of concern, “Ahh what just happened? Who did you see.”

    You slightly peak around him, “Ex boyfriend. 9 o’clock.”

    Joe tries to nonchalantly look. “Why is he an ex?”

    “He’s a cheater.”

    Joe huffs, “Cheaters are the worst. Is he the one coming over?”

    You sigh, “yes.”

    Your ex, Matt walks up to you and Joe. “Hey Y/N, how are you?”

    “I’m good. How are you?” You don’t actually care but figure you’ll be polite. Joe looks between you two and looks like he’s trying not to smile.

    Matt looks at Joe and scrunched up his face, “Are you Joe Mazzello?”

    Joe half smiles, “That I am.”

    Matt looks impressed, “I love Jurassic Park.”

    Joe nods, “me too.” You laugh quietly.

    Matt scowled over at you, “Are you two together now?”

    You open your mouth to answer but Joe beats you to it, “She’s far too good for me. With that brain, and the matching face? Come on, man.”

    You bit your lip to stop yourself from beaming up at Joe. You are definitely giving him a hug as soon as Matt leave.

    Matt doesn’t seem to know how to respond to that. He just looks a little deflated. “Well, it was nice meeting you. Bye, Y/N”

    You give a small wave as Matt walks off. Once his back is turned, you wrap your arms around Joe’s waist. “That was great, Joe. Thanks.”

    Joe hugs you back and pats between your shoulder blades. “If we run into any of my exs, I would appreciate it if you say I have the biggest dick you’ve ever seen.” Joe released you. “You can actually say that to any lady we run into. Just casually drop it into conversation.”

    You pinch the bridge of your nose and laugh, “I’ll make sure to do that.”

    When you are checking out, there is a 80+ year old women in line behind you. You smirk over at Joe who isn’t looking at you right now. You finish paying the cashier and turn to the elderly woman. You gesture to Joe with your thumb, “He has the BIGGEST…” Joe grabs your elbow and yanks you away.

    Outside the store, you start cracking up. Joe rolls his eyes at you, “that is NOT the demographic I had in mind!”

    You keep laughing, “You weren’t specific!”

    Joe shakes his head at you. He has your groceries in one hand and hooks his other arm through your elbow as you walk back to your building.

    Joe hands you your bags once you reach your door.

    “Thanks for carrying them. And thanks for the whole interaction with the ex thing. I promise to actually have you back in a similar situation arises for you.”

    Joe smiles at you. You notice his gaze drop from your eyes to your lips. You take a deep breath. “Do you want to come in? I have stuff to make dinner now.”

    Joe looks at you longingly, “I’d love you. I gotta pack for London though. My flight is actually at midnight.”

    You look at his lips. You just now notice how soft they look. You unconsciously lick your lips. “Let me know when you get back. We should hang out.”

    Joe ducks his head and smiles, “I’d like that.” He puts a hand on your shoulder and goes in to kiss your forehead. He leans forward a little too quickly though and basically hits your forehead with his teeth. He closed both eyes when he pulls away, “That was awkward. Night, Y/N.”

 

    You are putting your groceries in your fridge when you hear knocking on your door. You have an idea you know who it is since you didn’t buzz anyone up. You look look through the peephole. Your suspicion was correct, it’s Joe. You open the door.

    He waves, “Hi, I’m Joe. Your new neighbor.”

    “What are you doing?”

    Joe whispers, “just got with it.” You quirk at eyebrow at him. He continues. “I am very sorry for the loss of your grandparents. They always spoke highly of you. I am about to leave town, but I would love to take you on a date when I get back.”

    You smile bashfully at him, “I’d like that new neighbor I’m guessing I’ve never met before.”

    Joe laughs, “Until then, would you want to come over, order food, and watch me pack?”

    “Yeah, I’d like that too.”

 


End file.
